Ridin Solo
by amazed with life
Summary: Clare, Adam, and Drew are in a band. Eli comes to one of their shows and sees Clare lookin as sexy as ever, can he control himself? Set a few years after Eli left for NYU so they are CURRENTLY not dating in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Cpov**

I was back stage with Adam and Drew. We were in a band. I sang, Adam played bass and Drew was our drummer. We were about to go on stage and I was really nervous. I have no idea why, we have been performing for a long time, I still get nervous every time.

"Okay, so what songs will we be doing?"

"Drew, I already told you."

"Well, I forgot Clare so tell me again."

"Ridin Solo, So Sick, I Get Off."

"Okay. Got it."

I rolled my eyes and then I heard our name being pronounced, time to get out there.

"Come on guys. Where up."

We walked out on stage and the crowd went wild I saw one girl throw her panties at Drew and cringed. Um... Eww. One threw her bra at Adam. Do these girls have no class? The men weren't any better. I have had condoms thrown at me. Not open or used of course, but still I knew what the guys where implying when they threw them.

"Hey y'all guys! I'm so glad you all could make it out tonight!"

The crowd went wild again. I put my hand up and they quieted down a little.

"So we have some new songs for y'all. Okay so for the first two I want you guys to get your phones out and wave them in the air, on the last one, we get a little sexy, so I want you to dirty dance, dry hump, do whatever you want, just as long as all the clothes stay on. ARE YOU READY!?"

The crowd went wild once again and we began the beat, then I started singing.

**YEEEEEYEEEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH,**

**IM FEELING LIKE A STAR, YOU CANT STOP MY SHINE**

**IM LOVIN CLOWD NINE, MY HEADS IN THE SKY**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOO**

**YEAH, IM FEELIN GOOD TONIGHT, FINNALY DOIN ME AND IT FEELS SO RIGHT, OH**

**TIME TO DO THE THINGS I LIKE**

**GOIN TO THE CLUB EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT, OH,**

**NO ONE TO ANSWER TO**

**NO ONE THATS GONNA ARGUE, NO,**

**AND SINCE I GOT THE HOLD OFF ME**

**IM LIVING LIFE NOW THAT IM FREE, YEAH,**

**TELL ME TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER, **

**NOW I GOT MY SHIT TOGETHER, YEAH**

**NOW I MADE IT THREW THE WEATHER**

**BAD DAYS ARE GONNA GET BETTER**

**IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDNT WORK OUT IM MOVIN ON**

**IM SO SORRY BUT ITS OVER NOW**

**THE PAIN IS GOOONE**

**IM PUTTIN ON MY SHADES TO COVER MY EYES**

**IM JUMPIN IN MY RIDE, IM HEADIN OUT TONIGHT**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM FEELIN LIKE A STAR, YOU CANT STOP MY SHINE **

**IM LOVIN CLOUD NINE, MY HEADS IN THE SKY**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**NOW IM FEELIN HOW I SHOULD **

**NEVER KNEW SINGLE COULD FEEL THIS GOOD, OH**

**STOP PLAYIN MISUNDERSTOOD**

**BACK IN THE GAME, WHO KNEW I WOULD, OH**

**SO FLEX HOW I SPREAD MY WINGS, LOVIN MYSELF MAKES ME WANT TO SING, OH**

**OH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH**

**TELL ME TO GET MY SHIT TOGETHER, NOW I GOT MY SHIT TOGETHER**

**NOW I MADE IT THREW THE WEATHER**

**BAD DAYS ARE GONNA GET BETTER**

**IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDNT WORK OUT, IM MOVIN ON**

**IM PUTTIN ON MY SHADES TO COVER MY EYES**

**IM JUMPIN IN MY RIDE, IM HEADIN OUT TONIGHT**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM FEELIN LIKE A STAR, YOU CANT STOP MY SHINE **

**IM LOVIN CLOUD NINE, MY HEADS IN THE SKY**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM SO SORRY, BUT ITS OVER NOW**

**THE PAIN IS GOOONE**

**ITS LIKE **

**S-O-L-O**

**S-O-L-O**

**S-O-L-O**

**LIVIN MY LIFE, AINT GOT STRESS NO MORE**

**IM PUTTIN ON MY SHADES TO COVER MY EYES**

**IM JUMPIN IN MY RIDE, IM HEADIN OUT TONIGHT**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM FEELIN LIKE A STAR, YOU CANT STOP MY SHINE **

**IM LOVIN CLOUD NINE, MY HEADS IN THE SKY**

**IM SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, IM RIDING SOLO, SOOLOOO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOO**

**IM RIDIN SOLO, SOOLOO**

When we finished the song the crowd was going crazy. I started to look around the crowd and my blue eyed crashed with green. Eli was here. I couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here, how long he had been here, and what he thought about the song. I mean it didn't take a genius to figure out the song was about our relationship.

"That was Ridin Solo! This next song is So Sick. Hope you guys enjoy!

**I GOTTA CHANGE THAT STATION THAT I HAVE, CAUSE ALL I HEAR IS YOU**

**IT JUST KEEPS REMINDING ME, OF ALL THE THINGS WE USED TO DO**

**AND I KNOW I SHOULD TURN OFF THE RADIO**

**BUT ITS THE ONLY PLACE I HEAR YOUR VOICE ANYMORE**

**(ITS RIDICULOUS)**

**ITS BEEN MONTHS SINCE IVE SPOKEN TO YOU **

**(YOU AINT KEEP IN TOUCH)**

**DONT KNOW WHY IT CAME TO THIS, NO**

**(BUT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH)**

**NO MORE WALKIN ROUND WITH MY HEAD DOWN**

**I DONT WANNA BE A FOOL, CRYIN OVER YOU**

**IF YOU'RE SO SICK OF LOVE SONGS**

**SO TIRED OF TEARS**

**YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME**

**WHY AINT YOU HERE?**

**IM SO SICK OF YOUR LOVE SONGS SO SAD AND SLOW**

** BUT I JUST CANT TURN OFF THE RADIO**

**GOTTA FIX THAT CALENDER I HAVE**

**THATS MARKED JULY 16TH **

**CAUSE IT SEEME THAT YOU FORGOT THAT WAS OUR ANNIVERSARY**

**WHEN I HEARD YOUR SONG IT MADE IT HARD TO ERASE YOUR MEMORY**

**NOW WHEN I HEAR YOUR SONGS I KNOW ITS MEANT FOR ME**

**I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOUR SO SICK OF LOVE SONGS**

**SO TIRED OF TEARS **

**YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, WHY AINT YOU HERE?**

**IM SO SICK OF YOUR LOVE SONGS SO SAD AND SLOW**

**BUT I JUST CANT TURN OFF THE RADIO**

**(I CANT TURN OFF THE RADIO)**

We finished that song very quickly, and I began to speak.

"This next song is called I Get Off. Hope you guys REALLY enjoy it! Haha!"

I started to sing and I was looking straight at Eli during the whole song.

**YOU DONT KNOW THAT I KNOW YOU WATCH ME EVEYNIGHT**

**AND I JUST CANT RESIST THE URGE TO STAND HERE IN THE LIGHT**

**YOUR GREEDY EYES UPON ME, AND THEN I COME UNDONE**

**AND I COULD CLOSE THE CURTAIN, BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH FUN**

**I GET OFF ON YOU, GETTING OFF ON ME**

**GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOTHING IS FOR FREE**

**ITS A GIVE AND TAKE, KINDA LOVE WE MAKE**

**WHEN YOUR LINE IS CROSSED I GET OFF**

**I GET OFF**

**THERES SO MUCH LEFT UNSPOKEN BETWEEN THE TWO OF US**

**ITS SO MUCH MORE EXITING TO LOOK WHEN YOU CANT TOUCH**

**YOU COULD SAY IM DIFFERENT, MAYBE IM A FREAK**

**BUT I KNOW HOW TO TWIST YA TO BRING YOU TO YOUR KNEES**

**I GET OFF ON YOU, GETTING OFF ON ME**

**GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOTHING IS FOR FREE **

**ITS A GIVE AND TAKE, KINDA LOVE WE MAKE**

**WHEN YOUR LINE IS CROSSED I GET OFF**

**I GET OFF**

**-GUITAR SOLO-**

**WHAT YOU DONT KNOW, WHAT YOU CANT SEE**

**IS WHAT I DO FOR YOU, I DO FOR ME**

**I GET OFF ON YOU, GETTING OFF ON ME**

**GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, YEAH, **

**I GET OFF ON YOU, GETTING OFF ON ME**

**GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, BUT NOTHING IS FOR FREE**

**ITS A GIVE AND TAKE, KINDA LOVE WE MAKE**

**WHEN YOUR LINE IS CROSSED I GET OFF**

**YEAH, I GET OFF**

**YEAH, I GET OFF**

**YEAH, I GET OFF**

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight! Hope you had a nice night. See ya next time! Drive safe!"

Then we exited the stage and Drew and Adam immediately went to their rooms to catch a quick nap before we leave, that's what I was doing but I was pushed up against a wall. I looked up into the most gorgeous eyes ever. Why now Eli?

* * *

HAHA! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT WIL BE USED IN THIS STORY! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

** Cpov**

Eli had me pushed up against the wall and he was staring at me with lust. He was leaning forward, his lips were centimeters from mine when I stopped him.

"I have another performance in an hour. I have to get ready."

He didn't say anything, just nodded and walked off. I went into my dressing room and sat down on my chair, why does he have to come back into my life now? I sat down on my bed, I leaned back and closed my eyes... just a short nap wont hurt anyone. The next thing I knew Adam was waking me up telling me that I had to get ready. Everything was a blur from there, until I got onstage.

"Okay guys! We're gonna switch it up a little bit. Drew, Adam, come on! They are gonna sing for you guys, we will have our friends play the instruments and I'm gonna dance. Enjoy!"

DREW: **ALL THE PRETTY GIRLS STAND UP, ALL THE PRETTY BOYS STAND UP**

Adam: **PRETTY BOYS IN THE BUILIDING**

Drew: **DIS RIGHT HERE IS MY... SWAG ALL THE GIRL ARE ON ME DAMN**

I was grinding on Drew when he said that part, I looked into the crowd and once again saw Eli, I'm gonna make him regret he cheated on me with Talia.

Adam: **EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION, DIS RIGHT HERE IS MY...**

Both: **PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY**

Adam: **GIRLS ON MY DICK WHEN I PRETTY BOY SWAG, GIRLS SCREAM MY NAME WHEN I PRETTY BOY SWAG**

Both: **WATCH ME... PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY VOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY**

Drew: **GIRLS ON MY DICK WHEN I PRETTY BOY SWAG, GIRLS SCREAM MY NAME WHEN I PRETTY BOY SWAG**

I kept grinding on Drew, he was having trouble singing so Adam sang his next part.

Adam: **GET OUT DA WAY! PRETTY BOY COMING THROUGH ME AND MY CREW WE SWAGGIN IN DA ROOM**

Drew: **GIRLS ON MY HEAVY CAUSE I LOOK SO SEXY, YELLOW DIAMOND SHAWTY IN THE CLUB STRAIGHT FLEXIN**

Adam: **IM LOOKING FOR A YELLOW BONE, LONG HAIR STAR, THICK IN THE HIPS COME GET IN MY CAR, WE PARTY WITH THE STARS WE TAKE OFF AND GO TO MAR, PRETTY BOY TAKE OFF I **

Both: **DIS RIGHT HERE IS MY SWAG, ALL THE GIRLS ARE ON ME DAMN, EVERYBODY PAY ATTENTION, DIS RIGHT HERE IS MY... PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY, PRETTY BOY SWAG, AYYY**

The crowd was going crazy, I stopped grinding on Drew and said

"Alright, that was Drew and Adam, didn't they have they pretty boy swag on?!"

The crowd got louder, and I laughed.

"Haha. ok so girls have you ever had a boyfriend and everything is going good and then suddenly a stupid hoe comes along and just ruins everything!"

The crowd got even louder,

"Well this song is for all you girls that has happened to."

**UHH, YO, I GET IT CRACKIN LIKE A BARE BACK**

**BITCH TALKING, SHE THE QUEEN WHEN SHE LOOKING LIKE A LAB RAT**

**IM ANGELINA YOU JENNIFER**

**COME ON, BITCH YOU SEEN WHERE BRAD AT**

**ICE MY WRIST, I PISS ON BITCHES **

**YOU CAN SUCK MY DIZNIK, IF YOU THINK THIS JUST IS**

**YOU DONT LIKE THE DISSES**

**GIVE MY ASS SOME KISSES **

**YEAH THEY KNOW WHAT THIS IS**

**GIVEN THIS THE BUSINESS**

**CAUSE I PULL UP AND IM STUNTIN **

**BUT I AINT A STUNTMAN**

**YS IM ROCKIN JORDAN**

**BUT I AINT A JUMPMAN**

**BITCHES PLAY THE BACK **

**CAUSE THEY KNOW IM THE FRONT MAN**

**PUT ME ON THE DOLLAR**

**CAUSE IM WHO THEY TRUSTIN**

**AYO SB, WHATS THE FUCKS GOOD?**

**WE SHIP PLATINUM, THEM BITCHES ARE SHIPPIN WOOD**

**THEM NAPPY HEADED HOES**

**BUT MY KITCHEN GOOD**

**I WISH, I WISH, I WISH, I WISH, I WISH, I WISH A BITCH**

**WOOOULD**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE (X3)**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, (YEAH)**

**YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE**

**(STUPID, STUPID) (X3)**

**LOOK BUBBLES, GO BACK TO YA HABITAT**

**MJ GONE AND I AINT HAVIN THAT**

**HOW YOU GON BE THE STUNT DOUBLE TO THE NIGGA MONKEY**

**TOP OF THAT IM IN THE PHANTOM LOOKIN HELLA CHUNKY**

**ICE MY WRIST, I PISS ON BITCHES **

**YOU CAN SUCK MY DIZNIK, IF YOU THINK THIS JUST IS**

**YOU DONT LIKE THE DISSES**

**GIVE MY ASS SOME KISSES **

**YEAH THEY KNOW WHAT THIS IS**

**GIVEN THIS THE BUSINESS**

**CAUE I PULL UP IN THAT PORSCHE **

**BUT I AINT A ROSSI**

**PRETTY BITHCES CAN ONLLY GET IN MY POSSE**

**YES, MY NAME, IS ROMAN**

**LAST NAME IS ZOLANSKI**

**BUT NO RELATION TO ROMAN POLANSKI**

**HEY YO, BABY **

**FUCK YOU AND YOUR EP WHO'S GASSIN**

**THIS HOE?**

**BP?**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE (X3)**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, (YEAH)**

**YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE**

**YOU A STUPID HOE, YOU A, YOU A STUPID HOE**

**(STUPID, STUPID) (X3)**

When I finished the song I screamed

"THAT WAS FOR YOU TALIA! THANKS FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIP BITCH!"

The crowd went crazy, I'm pretty sure the only one not jumping up and down was a guy in the front row, Eli.

I smiled at him, but he didn't do anything. He looked sad. Good.

"This next song is for some of you hardcore lovers out there!"

**WE WATCH THE SEASONS **

**PULL UP ITS OWN STAKES**

**AND CATCH THE LAST WEEKEND OF THE LAST WEEK**

**BEFORE THE GOLD AND THE GLITTER HAVE**

**ANOTHER SUN SOAKED SEASON**

**FADES AWAY**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HEART(x2)**

**INVITATION ONLY**

**GRAND FAREWELLS**

**CRUSH THE BEST ONE**

**OF THE BEST ONES**

**CLEAR LIQUOR AND CLOUDY EYED**

**TOO EARLY TO SAY GOODNIGHT**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN MY HEART...(x2)**

**AND FROM THE BALLROOM FLOOR**

**WE ARE IN CELEBRATION**

**ONE GOOD STRETCH**

**BEFORE OUR HIBERNATION**

**OUR DREAMS ASSURED AND WE ALL**

**WILL SLEEP WELL**

**SLEEP WELL**

**SLEEP WELL...(x4)**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN...(x2)**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN... MY... HEART!**

**YOU ARE THE BEST ONE**

**OF THE BEST ONES**

**WE **

**ALL**

**LOOK **

**LIKE**

**WE**

**FEEEEEEELLLLLL!**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN MY...(x3)**

**YOU HAVE STOLEN MY... HEART!**

This time when the song was over Eli was up and screaming. I caught his eyes and nodded at the door, I said goodbye to the crowd and walked out of them room, I looked over just in time to see Eli going out of the door, he was going to meet me.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye now.


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to meet Eli, when an idea for a song popped into my head and I began running, I wanted to get to my dressing room before I forgot it. When I got there Eli was leaning against the door waiting for me I just pushed him aside and rushed in. He followed me.

"Clare what's wrong?"

"I need some paper and a pen!" I shouted he caught on and helped me look, we found some and I immediately began to write down lyrics and harmonize.

**HEY GOOD GIRL, WITH YOUR HEAD IN THE CLOUDS I BET YOU I CAN TELL YOU WHAT YOUR THINKING ABOUT**

**YOU SEE A GOOD BOY, GONNA GIVE YOU THE WORLD, BUT HE'S GONNA LEAVE YOU CRYING WITH YOUR HEART IN THE DIRT**

**HIS LIPS ARE DRIPPING HONEY, BUT HE'LL STING YOU LIKE I BEE, SO LOCK UP ALL YOUR LOVING GO AND THROW AWAY THE KEY**

**HEY GOOD GIRL, GET OUT WHILE YOU CAN, I KNOW YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT A GOOD MAN**

**WHY? WHY, YOU GOTTA BE SO BLIND, WONT YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES**

**JUST A MATTER OF TIME, TILL YOU FIND, HE'S NO GOOD GIRL, NO GOOD FOR YOU. YOU BETTER GET TO GETTIN ON YOU GOODBYE SHOES**

**AND GO,GO, GO. BETTER LISTEN TO ME HE'S LOW, LOW, LOW.**

**HEY GOOD GIRL, YOU GOTTA HEART OF GOLD, YOU WANT A WHITE WEDDING AND A HAND YOU CAN HOLD**

**JUST LIKE YOU SHOULD GIRL, JUST LIKE EVERY GOOD GIRL DOES, WANT A FAIRYTALE ENDING SOMEBODY TO LOVE**

**BUT HE'S REALLY GOOD AT LYING, YEAH HE'LL LEAVE YOU IN THE DUST, CAUSE WHEN HE SAYS FOREVER WELL IT DONT MEAN MUCH**

**HEY GOOD GIRL, SO GOOD FOR HIM. BETTER BACK AWAY HONEY YOU DONT KNOW WHERE HE'S BEEN**

**WHY? WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO BLIND? WONT YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES**

**JUST A MATTER OF TIME TILL YOU FIND, HE'S NO GOOD GIRL, NO GOOD FOR YOU. YOU BETTER GET TO GETTING ON YOU GOODBYE SHOES**

**AND GO, GO, GO. YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. HE'S LOW, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH. **

**OH, HE'S NO GOOD GIRL, WHY CANT YOU SEE? HE'LL TAKE YOUR HEART AND BREAK IT, LISTEN TO ME. YEAH.**

**WHY? WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO BLIND? WONT YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES? **

**JUST A MATTER OF TIME, TILL YOU FIND. HE'S NO GOOD. HE'S NO GOOD. WONT YOU OPEN UP YOUR EYES?**

**JUST A MATTER OF TIME, TILL YOU FIND. HE'S NO GOOD GIRL, NO GOOD FOR YOU. YOU BETTER GET TO GETTING ON YOUR GOODBYE SHOES.**

When I was done Eli just kind of stared at me for a moment and then he said

"Where did that come from?"

"To be honest... I don't really know."

We laughed and then he kissed me and I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
